Cuando llueve
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Leona encuentra a Diana residiendo en un reino que no parece saber el peligro que esta representa. Temiendo lo peor, y desconociendo aun sus planes, busca entrometerse en su camino, desatando, sin quererlo, el reinicio de toda su historia... y la de ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

 _ **De cara a la amenaza**_

* * *

-Esto… no se parece en nada a un pueblo guerrero listo para atacar a los Solari ¿No crees?

-Aun no aprendes a mantenerte en un prudente silencio, elegida- lanzo de madera brusca el hombre mirando desde arriba a la castaña que caminaba al lado de su caballo. La chica con brillante armadura solo suspiró y siguió caminando al lado del ejército de hombres.

El sabio de los Solaris volvió su mirada al pueblo que se abrían ante sus ojos con la enorme entrada de piedra, adornada con flores, que daban la sensación de bienvenida.

Días atrás un mensaje en códigos llegó a Rakkor y al descifrarlo este revelaba una advertencia de peligro eminente. Una amenaza creciente que de no ser tratada rápido los Solari tendría que lidiar con enormes consecuencias para su pueblo.

No perdieron el tiempo y mandaron un ejército bien armados de hombres a las coordenadas dadas, pero al llegar…

-Estén atentos, nuestra fuente es totalmente confiable, que no los engañe la aparecía de este lugar- recomendó el sabio, haciendo que su caballo levantara aún más la cabeza y caminara imponiendo respeto, los demás equinos lo imitaron.

Leona solo arqueó una ceja en incredulidad antes que sus ojos se concentraran en las flores de la entrada.

"Pero que hermosas" pensó mientras la imagen se complementaba con lo demás que la rodeaban. Se podía escuchar la risa de niños jugando cerca y la carcajada de un tipo gordo en su puesto cerca del camino, la fruta que vendía estaba llena de color y de vida. También pudo apreciar lo armoniosa que se veían las casas, de rocas pulidas y techos oscuros.

"Es hermoso"

A medida que el ejército avanzaba por el pueblo el paisaje solo se intensificaba. Más niños corriendo por las calles, hablando entre ellos de los recién llegados pero riendo sin temerles, varias señoras jóvenes también se habían detenido sus quehaceres por el paso de los visitantes, pero no parecían realmente preocupadas, quizás curiosas.

Todos los sentidos de Leona le decían que no había nada de qué preocuparse, aun así estuvo atenta, buscando, pero fuera de una vieja herrería con su dueño forjando una ensaladera no había rastros de militares o milicia. No había visto siquiera un arma en todo lo que camino desde la entrada del pueblo, ni un uniformado, y menos aún alguien que realmente le molestara la intromisión del ejército.

-Oye, tú- habló con autoridad el sabio deteniendo su caballo, dirigiéndose a un hombre bastante corpulento y de barba oscura.

-¿Si, señor? ¿Puedo ayudarle?- las amables palabras del sujeto parecían contrastar bastante con su imagen y la idea de alguien brusco que se había hecho el sabio, se notaba por la cara sorprendida que puso, A leona esto le hizo reír, pero de una audaz mirada de desaprobación de su mayor, esta se contuvo.

-Llévame de inmediato con la mayor autoridad de aquí.

-Nuestro rey, señor- asintió el pueblerino- me temo que no será posible, pues está ausente, pero estoy seguro que nuestra Reina podrá recibirlo.

-¿No tiene un sargento o capitán?- se extrañó el sabio al ser re direccionado directamente a la mujer del rey.

-Tenemos un parlamento, pero al no ver una reunión reciente están dispersos, la única persona que creo le servirá, es nuestra Reina.

-Bien…- cedió alzando la mirada- llévanos con tu reina.

El hombre asintió y rápidamente se excusó con un niño de la mitad de su altura antes de encaminarse dirigiendo al ejército de hombres.

* * *

-Increíble…- dejo escapar Leona cuando ya estaban adentro de lo que suponía era el palacio real.

Tuvieron que caminar bastante por el pueblo antes de llegar a un descampado bien cuidado con un camino de piedras para poder ver a lo lejos un palacio, pero ahora estando ya ahí la vista solo mejoraba con cada paso.

Aquí si había soldados, guardias armados, pero era lo de esperar para la seguridad de un palacio real donde se encontraran los líderes del lugar.

Fueron llevados a una enorme sala. El suelo brillaba tanto que prácticamente podían verse en él. Los enormes ventanales del lugar dejaban ver un hermoso jardín y la luz del día los iluminaba sin necesidad de lámparas internas.

Los hicieron esperar unos escasos minutos y la reina fue anunciada antes de entrar. Leona tuvo la sensación que de no haberlo sido no lo hubiera adivinado.

Una mujer delgada, de contextura pequeña, encaró con una sonrisa hacia los sabios presentes adelante del escuadrón. Su cabello era de un rubio apagado, lacio y tenía una mirada amable, aunque llena de confianza, de un color marrón claro.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar- comenzó a introducirse- mi nombre es Lucy, Reina de Kanay.

La mujer hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba unos guantes de jardín. Leona podía adivinar el pensamiento de sus superiores ante su mutismo. La reina, lejos de llevar un exuberante vestido o algo que la distinguiera, solo llevaba una camisa de un color rosa pastel y un pantalón blanco, fino, que no llegaba a cubrir sus tobillos. Tampoco llevaba ninguna corona o distintivo real.

Los guantes que se acababa de sacar estaban sucios con tierra, y uno de sus subordinados les hizo el favor de llevárselos con él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- siguió preguntando la mujer sin importarle las diferentes tipos de miradas que estaba recibiendo.

-Somos guerreros de Rakkor, venimos de…

-Eso ya lo sé- interrumpió la Reina al capitán del escuadrón que hablaba, mirándolo con paciencia y luego dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de sabios- reconozco las armaduras, colores y emblemas. No pregunte quienes son, esa es una pregunta personal que se deben cada uno de ustedes. Pregunte…- repitió, haciendo una pausa, desconcertando un poco a los líderes del grupo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Estamos aquí porque recibimos una carta- se animó a hablar Leona viendo como la autoridad puesta de repente por parte de la reina había enmudecido a los demás.

-Leona…- reprendió uno de los sabios por el atrevimiento.

-¿Una carta?- indago la reina.

-Así es… su alteza- agregó algo incomoda por ser el centro de atención y no saber cómo dirigirse a ella.

-Continua, por favor.

-Se nos advierte, en la carta, de un ataque hacia los Solari… un mal eminente para nosotros que viene de aquí.

-¿Un ataque?- preguntó la mujer pareciendo realmente ajena a lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, estamos aquí para investigar… y prevenir- agregó lo último viendo como ella y sus compañeros vestían las armaduras de guerra y portaban sus armas en un claro mensaje de lucha más que de diplomacia.

-Ya veo…- comentó la reina razonándolo con detenimiento- bueno- dijo mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada- no tenemos nada que ver con eso.

-Discúlpeme si tengo mis dudas respecto a eso, Reina- se animó a contestar uno de los sabios- nuestra fuente es muy confiable.

-Entiendo que es desalentador hacer un viaje tan largo como el que realizaron ustedes para encontrar que fue en vano, pero este reino ha estado en paz por…- explicó mirando hacia arriba para recordar la fecha exacta- mucho tiempo. La milicia con la que contamos es meramente de auto protección.

-¿Quiere que creamos que un reino tan grande como este… y rico, no necesita de milicia?

-No lo necesita- aclaró con seguridad- no buscamos conflictos con las naciones de Valoran, ni tenemos sed de poder o de terrenos más amplios. Nuestro reino, como dice, es rico. Y el valle que lo rodea hace realmente imposible para un ejército numeroso adentrarse. Ustedes lo deben haber vivido en carne propia.

Leona sabía que era verdad. Llegar hasta el reino había sido todo un desafío, se perdieron varias veces, casi como si una maldición hubiera caído sobre ellos. Y el viaje tan empinado había sido de lo más agotador. Imposible moverse ya con el número de soldados que traían, no se podía imaginar venir con más hombres.

-Por favor, permitan que se los atienda en el palacio- ofreció de repente la mujer- deben estar agotados y con hambre, aun tensos. Descansen y coman.

A continuación la mujer dio órdenes a sus subordinados y varios de estos dejaron el salón.

-Luego pueden indagar y explorar todo lo que quieran el reino. Mi palabra no los convence, puedo llegar a entenderlo.

-Lamento si la estamos ofendiendo- se apresuró nuevamente Leona.

-Recibieron una alerta y vinieron a corroborar- dijo sin más- no hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Hagan su trabajo. Kanay no tiene nada que ocultar.

* * *

-…creo que es una impostora.

Leona había detenido su paso por las calles del reino para un pequeño descanso. Ahora ella y algunos soldados más hablaban con cuidado mientras se secaban el sudor de sus frentes en tan soleado día.

-Es alguien muy extraño para ser una reina. Tiene poder en su voz, sí, y sabe hablar, maneja la diplomacia, se nota… pero- siguió explicando el soldado- no parecía… una reina.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Inclusive los sabios, que estuvieron aún más tiempo con la reina, dudaban de ella y de su amabilidad.

Habían comido y bebido con desconfianza, pero luego de un tiempo prolongado el ambiente de bienvenida se volvió más ameno. Aun así los rumores entre ellos eran poco favorables para el reino.

-¿Tu qué crees?- se le pregunto a la castaña y esta se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Digo que hasta que se demuestre lo contrario… la reina y su reino son inocentes… y no tenemos una verdadera razón para tomarlos como amenaza- sentencio con seguridad.

Llevaban horas paseando por el lugar y no habían encontrado nada. Ni indicios de milicia, ni de un ejército considerable o rebelión.

Las personas en el reino eran muy diferentes entre ellas, pero ninguna llegaba a levantar sospecha para los guerreros.

"Solo es un lugar un tanto extraño, tiene su misterio… y es muy hermoso" pensó comenzando a caminar de nuevo "fuera de eso no creo que debamos…"

-¡La encontramos!

El grupo de soldados fue alertado por uno de sus compañeros, que corriendo salió a su encuentro.

-¡La amenaza! ¡Era real!

* * *

Llegaron apresuradamente a las afuera del centro del reino. Por un camino espacioso y cuidado de piedras blancas, subiendo una colina, donde en la cima se dejaba ver un templo acorde con el camino.

Ingresaron por unas enormes puertas de metal resplandecientes, y un enorme patio centrar de arenas blancas los recibió.

Leona distinguió a los guerreros en guardia en la arena, apuntaban y se concentraban en un grupo reducido contra una de las paredes.

Los sabios estaban al lado de la reina y gritaban molestos, esta parecía no inmutarse.

Al acercarse más, copiando la posición de guardias de todos los demás, pudo ver la causa del conflicto… el "quien" del conflicto.

Diana estaba allí.

La elegida de la luna se encontraba a escasos metros de la pared del fondo, siendo rodeada por los hombres cuyas armas le apuntaban, mas, al igual que la reina, no parecía molestarse en absoluto.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, escuchando las amenazas y quejas de los sabios Solari.

Leona vio que su paciencia se quebró en un momento y de la nada invoco a su espada, haciendo que los guerreros dieran un paso hacia atrás y se dispusieran a luchar.

-No- fue la sencilla orden de la Reina, ni siquiera un grito, pero la palabra salió clara, haciendo que Diana la observara endureciendo un poco su mirada, mas no se volvió a mover- y recomiendo bajar sus armas también.

Los guerreros, obviamente, no lo hicieron, cargados de desconfianza hacia la campeona.

-Nos ha mentido- acusó uno de los sabios encarando a la Reina- aseguro que no había amenaza hacia nosotros he aquí a la elegida de la Luna escondiéndose en sus templos.

-¿En qué les he mentido?- fue la sencilla devolución.

-¡Escondes al peor de nuestros enemigos! ¡Una amenaza!

-¿Una amenaza?

-De aquí planeara sacar provecho para atacarnos ¡La carta era verdadera!

Leona notaba cierto aburrimiento de parte de la Reina, y su mirada se intercalaba con ella y con la campeona, la cual parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia al ver las miradas de desprecio que recibían de quienes la rodeaban

-¿Diana?- la llamó con confianza la rubia, y esta dejó de observar a los Rakkor para verle- ¿Estas planeando atacar a los Solari en estos días?

La chica contuvo las intenciones de rolear los ojos y contestar con sarcasmo, respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No- reafirmó luego del gesto.

La reina entonces volvió a mirar a los sabios, y brindándoles una sonrisa inocente se dirigió a ellos.

-Ella dice que no.

-¡Miente!- aseguró uno de los viejos, y los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo- ¡Esta hereje ha sido una amenaza por mucho tiempo para nosotros! Y ahora aquí, oculta, la hemos encontrado a tiempo, justo antes de recibir otro de sus golpes. ¡No se lo permitiremos!

Se ordenó a los hombres atacar estos al instante se acercaron a Diana, pero detuvieron su paso al ver que la campeona se ponía en guardia.

-No- volvió a ordenar la reina.

-Pero…- se quejó apretando los dientes la de la luna.

-Todos ustedes están dentro de un templo sagrado- les recordó y su voz se volvió más severa- ya es una ofensa muy grande que hayan irrumpido como lo hicieron con sus armas y acusaciones.

-Pues "su majestad"- comentó sin cuidado uno de los viejos- la intromisión terminara pronto.

Ahora los hombres se acercaron y, al ver que la campeona no los atacaba, prosiguieron a tomarlas de las muñecas y quitarle la espada.

Uno de ellos pretendió tomarle del cabello cuando su muñeca fue apresada por una ráfaga de arena, la cual no tardo en solidificarse en una garra. Poco a poco la figura de una enorme gárgola se apareció a su lado, y la lado de esta otras tres más.

Leona tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplar lo enorme que eran. Les parecía familiar. Creyó ver sus figuras en la entrada, como partes de lo que decoraba al templo.

-¡Nos atacan!

-Nadie los está atacando…- comentó con tranquilidad la reina, y era verdad.

Las criaturas se limitaron a liberar a Diana y devolverle su espada. Luego desaparecieron como llegaron, ocupando su lugar de nuevo entre las paredes y columnas del lugar.

-Son los guardianes del templo- explicó la mujer- no tengan duda que saldrán de nuevo a hacer su trabajo… están perturbando la paz del lugar.

Leona no lo había notado hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe. En los pasillos abiertos, hacia los costados, se podían ver ciudadanos asustados, arrinconados. Algunos adultos cubrían a sus niños. Miraban con preocupación el deshonroso espectáculo que estaban brindando en aquel templo y se sintió avergonzada de aun llevar sus armas en guardia.

-¡Esta hereje debe morir!- siguió bramando el viejo- ¡Es la razón de la amenaza! ¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta tener su cabeza!

Diana cambio la postura, no pudiendo evitar darle al viejo, ya rojo de la ira, una sonrisa burlona.

-Recomiendo esperar sentado- comentó con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda por parte de la rubia.

-¡Como te atreves, basura homicida, a siquiera…!

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

Los sabios miraron hacia atrás y también algunos de los soldados.

-Ya fue suficiente- repitió Leona.

-Elegida…- comentaron con desaprobación.

-Nos retiramos del templo- ordenó la campeona, y con estos los guerreros cedieron un poco ante la oposición contra Diana- ahora.

Los soldados siguieron la orden de la castaña casi al instante, sin darle la espalda a la elegida de la luna hasta una distancia segura para ellos, siguieron su camino hasta pasar las puertas del templo. Los sabios tardaron más, pero al verse en considerable desventaja terminaron cediendo.

Leona aún se encontraba de pie en la arena. Era la única Solari que quedaba allí, intercambiando mirada con Diana, llenas de desconfianza por ambas partes.

La de la luna fue la primera en desviarla, haciendo desaparecer su espada y cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, miró a la reina sin decir nada y se adentró en el lugar, desapareciendo por los pasillos del templo.

Solo cuando ya no la vió, Leona se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a reunirse con los suyos.

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Dejar que siga su plan, no lo creo.

-¿De qué plan estamos hablando?

-Ni siquiera hay un verdadero ejército aquí que pueda usar.

-Sus poderes son indescifrables para nosotros, quizás ni siquiera necesita un ejército… si encontró algo aquí que la ayudara.

-El lugar, todo este lugar es extraño.

-Quizás ella manipulo la mente de la reina a su favor.

-No lo creo.

Fue la voz de Leona la que finalmente interrumpió los rumores entre los soldados.

Ya había caído la noche y el grupo decidió acampar a las afueras del reino, entre fogatas, desconfiando ahora de las personas del lugar por lo que habían visto.

La castaña podía ver a los líderes de escuadrón con los sabios, seguramente discutiendo entre ellos como seguir.

-Diana parece obedecer a la Reina y no al revés- aclaró a los hombres, aun mirando la reunión que acontecía cerca de ellos, llamando su atención también.

-Pudo hacernos creer eso.

-Lo dudo… es muy elaborado- volvió a cuestionar la Solari.

-Ellas no parecían sorprendidos de vernos.

-Es verdad- concordó- pero no creo que nos estuvieran esperando tampoco. Sea como sea…- siguió hablando mientras los líderes se acercaban a participar de la charla- no hay nada que podamos hacer mientras ella este dentro del templo.

-Podemos amenazar al reino a cambio de que se la obligue a salir.

-No tenemos los recursos para hacer eso- cuestionó sabiendo que los sabios optarían por algo apresurado con tal de tener a Diana- no somos suficientes para ir en contra de todo un reino, aun si no vemos poder militar no sabemos de lo que son capaces sus civiles… o sus estructuras- agregó recordando a las enormes gárgolas- la reina dijo que no necesitaban un ejército… comienzo a pensar que decía la verdad… pero en más de una forma.

-¿Dices que son capaces de matarnos?

-Digo- hablo tratando de calmar lo que esa pregunta suponía- que no parece ser una buena idea la fuerza bruta… en este caso.

-¿Sugieres diplomacia?

-¿Qué podemos ofrecer?- siguió cuestionando la castaña- La reina y Diana parecen tener algún tipo de… "acuerdo" entre ellas, del cual no sabemos nada, pero es obvio que está de su lado… su reino también. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? No los convenceremos de entregarla.

-¿Y entonces que propones?

Leona paseó la mirada entre sus camaradas tratando de parecer convencida de lo que iba a decir, se animó a hablarles.

-Esperar… esperar y observar- contestó largando un suspiró luego- indagaremos lo que podamos y averiguaremos que ocurre… luego actuaremos.

* * *

Pero luego de una semana el panorama para los recién llegados era bastante desalentador.

No solo tenían que interactuar con el reino y sus ciudadanos en busca de provisiones y demás comodidades, sino también tenían que lidiar con el hecho de que estos mismo no aportaban nada a su investigación, más bien parecían recelosos a hablar de Diana, lo que generaba más desconfianza en los guerreros.

Para empeorar las cosas, ese día les llego un mensaje de capital. Necesitaban de su grupo y de los líderes de forma urgente.

Se encontraban en una encrucijada. Todo parecía indicar que deberían dejar el reino pronto, y con esto olvidarse de Diana y el mensaje de la amenaza que esta presentaba.

La reunión para decidir como proseguir fue interminable, y aun finalizada no todos estuvieron conforme.

* * *

-Uno de los Solari quiere hablar con usted, majestad.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó la reina de forma distraída, mientras levantaba la vista de las flores que arreglaba ese día.

-Se trata de la campeona, la mujer castaña que detuvo el pleito en el templo.

-Oh, ella- exclamó sabiendo a quien se refería- llévala a la sala oeste, pregúntale si quiere tomar algo y sírvele, me reuniré allí enseguida.

-Así lo hare.

No perdió más tiempo en su jardín y con ayuda de algunas doncellas se alisto para entrar.

Llegó a la sala donde la guerrera se encontraba de pie, obviamente habiendo rechazado cualquier ofrecimiento de bebida o siquiera de tomar asiento.

-Hermoso día ¿No crees?- comentó a modo de introducción la rubia.

-Ciertamente lo es, majestad- contestó la campeona contemplando de nuevo uno de los ventanales del lugar.

-Esperamos que llueva pronto, le hará bien a la tierra.

Leona no supo cómo seguir la conversación y se limitó a asentir. La reina no parecía demandante, de hecho portaba un humor agradable que le dio cierta comodidad al silencio entre ambas.

-¿Querías hablarme?- pregunto la anfitriona, animándola a ir al grano.

-Sí, quería anunciarle que partimos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Nos necesitan en nuestras tierras.

-Son un buen grupo de guerreros, vivaces y atentos, no dudo de que así sea.

-Muchas gracias- contestó de inmediato, sintiendo la honestidad en las palabras pese a los inconvenientes que sabía habían causado- sin embargo quiero advertirle de nuestras preocupaciones respecto a Diana.

-No estoy preocupada por ella en absoluto.

-Debería.

-¿Debería?

-Así es- contestó sin una pizca de duda, muy seria de repente, lo que hizo sonreír a la reina- temo que desconoce mucho sobre ella.

-Quizás sea así- admitió sorprendiendo por la sorpresa- pero lo que conozco me deja tranquila.

-Quizás entonces deba conocer aún más.

-Quizás entonces debas conocer aún más- repitió al instante sin perder la sonrisa.

Leona se dejó ver confundida se tomó su tiempo para continuar. De alguna forma, y sin que o supiera, la reina había dado lugar a lo que venía a buscar.

-Quiero saber más- admitió la castaña- por eso he venido a pedirle un favor.

-Bueno… acabas de exteriorizar un deseo que va de acuerdo con los valores que rigüe a este reino- explicó con amabilidad- Sea lo que sea que vas a pedirme… puedes considerarlo hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera sabe de qué va?

-Tu dijiste "Quiero saber más" si ese es tu deseo, entonces no solo yo, sino todo el reino, estará a tu favor… Leona.

La castaña pestaño perpleja, sintiendo muy extraño la mención de su nombre con tanta confianza. Le tomo varios segundos recordar porque estaba allí realmente. Lo que habían decidido en la reunión y lo que había venido a buscar.

-Quiero saber más- reafirmó- y por eso, cuando mis compañeros se retiren hoy, yo no los acompañare. Es mi deseo quedarme en el reino… por más tiempo… de ser posible… si lo permite.

Así se había acordado.

Era imposible para todo el grupo quedarse por mucho más tiempo. Inclusive moverse por el reino sin pasar desapercibido era una tarea ya de por si complicada. Se gastaba más tratando de alimentar a todo un escuadrón que a una sola persona, y si alguien debía quedarse, si alguien podía hacer frente a Diana, como la campeona que era, esa era otra campeona de su nivel.

Leona sabía que al quedar sola en el reino muchos peligros podían acecharla, y aun desconfiaba bastante del lugar, pero no encontró mejor solución que esta.

Informaría de forma seguido a los suyos desde el reino, y podría acercarse a los ciudadanos de forma personal si se movía sola y mostraba simpatía por ellos. Inclusive creía que podía llegar a acercarse a la reina y sacar directamente de ella información sobre Diana.

"Si juego bien mis cartas…"

-Lo permito- contestó de buena gana la reina- puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes. Se te tratara como uno de mis invitados.

-Oh, no… yo no pretendía que se tome tantas molestias conmigo- admitió algo avergonzada.

-Puedes hacer lo que gustes. Puedes hospedarte si quieres en cualquier lugar de aquí, inclusive te dejo quedarte en mi palacio, tenemos muchas habitaciones y creo que las encontraras reconfortantes - ofreció sin más la rubia.

-Es usted muy amable, pero ya le hemos causado muchas molestias- insistió la guerrera.

-No es una molestia, como ya dije, estamos a tu favor para lo que necesites.

Leona no entendía a que se refería. Aunque las palabras parecían claras, no podía evitar pensar que había otro significado oculto en ellas.

-Entonces, perdone mi atrevimiento de nuevo, pero ¿Puedo hospedarme en cualquier lugar que quiera, inclusive su palacio?- preguntó tratando de ocultar sus intenciones hasta el último momento.

-Así es… parece que ya tienes algo en mente.

-Sí, aunque entenderé si no se me lo permite, y aceptare cualquier sugerencia que me dé- se apresuró a decir educadamente.

-Está bien… ¿En qué lugar piensas quedarte?

-En el templo… quiero hospedarme en el templo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

* * *

 ** _El templo de la Luna de Kanay_**

* * *

Diana se dejaba andar por el pasillo. Aunque era aún temprano en la mañana la luz de sol brillaban de una forma molesta para ella.

Los Solari habían dejado el reino hace unos cuantos días atrás y las cosas habían vuelto a la "normalidad" por el templo el lugar.

"Excepto, claro, por ese detalle de allá"

Leona estaba apoyada en una de las paredes laterales del lugar, la cabeza perfilada hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

Cerca de ella, en el césped, unos niños parecían tratar de levantar el pesado escudo de la guerrera, que había dejado descansar a la par de su espada, clavada en el suelo.

Lejos de parecer molesta, Leona los miraba entretenida. Entre tres estaban logrando levantar el escudo, aunque luego de unos segundos uno de ellos aflojó y el metal cayó en el suelo clavándose más y haciendo desistir a los otros dos.

Solo entonces la elegida del sol se acercó a ellos, y con una sola mano paró su escudo, acomodándoselo en su brazo, y levantándolo sin problemas para el asombro de los chicos.

-Parece una chica de sonrisa fácil. Le toman confianza muy rápido también.

Diana miró a un costado a quien la estaba acompañando, la reina miraba la misma escena aunque no de tan mala gana como la más alta.

-¿Sonríe como idiota querrá decir? Y por eso los niños lo ven como su payaso… ¿Sera?

-Es otro punto de vista supongo…- comentó riendo por el malhumor de Diana, el cual la había estado acompañando desde la llegada de los Solari.

Ambas podían ver ahora como uno de los niños se colgaba de su brazo y Leona, nuevamente, sin ningún problema lo levantaba, cargándolo, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo por mucho.

-Es muy fuerte- se sorprendió la reina viendo como ahora levantaba dos y estos reían.

-Los entrenan desde niño- explicó con cierto desdén- para ser ciegos ignorante me refiero.

-Entendí desde el primer momento que no te cae bien, no tienes por qué seguir siendo tan obvia.

-¿Por qué se está quedando en el templo de todas formas?

-Ella lo pidió así.

-Sí, pero sabe que son momentos muy importantes como para que venga a interrumpir aquí…

-Me pregunto- la interrumpió sin ganas de ser sermoneada- ¿Debo preocuparme de que la mates estando aquí?- preguntó sonriéndole pero no se le contesto- ¿Sabes? Este es un templo, no puedes asesinar aquí adentro.

-... ¿Y afuera?

-Preferiría que no desde que es obvio que se está quedando para vigilarte e informar a los suyos de lo que pase- explicó con simpleza- sería un poco tedioso para mi tener que lidiar con irascibles Rakkorianos a quien se les mato tan gran… ¿Cómo le dicen ellos?

-¿Ídolo?

-Supongo que encajaría… Aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Debo preocuparme?

Diana la miró de costado y luego a Leona quien seguía entretenida con los niños. Terminó por suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

-Bien

-¿Y si es ella la que planea matarme?

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Corazonada.

Ante esa vaga respuesta Diana la miró con cansancio y volvió a resignarse.

-Mientras se mantenga lejos de mis asuntos…- comentó con fastidio antes de retirarse.

La reina la vio desaparecer entre las sombras de los pasillos y fue cuando decidió acercarse a la castaña.

-Buenos días.

Ante las palabras los niños dejaron de jugar y respondieron de la misma forma.

-Buenos días- agregó Leona repitiendo luego de los chicos.

-¿Sabes? No tenemos nada por aquí que requiera que sigas utilizando tu armadura y armas- comentó señalando que la chica vestía aun sus atuendos de guerra.

-Oh… es verdad- contestó no muy convencida, mirando por encima del hombro de la reina, donde antes la había visto hablar con Diana, quien ya no estaba.

-Si no tienes otras prendas puedo mandar a que te traigan más.

-No es necesario, si tengo otras… prendas.

La Solari seguía sintiéndose rara al trato con la reina. A veces parecía que se tratara de cualquier ciudadano normal del lugar, como la forma tan familiar y amigable con la que la saludaron los niños, y otras veces parecía alguien con una autoridad temible.

-Entonces, por favor, considera relajarte más.

-Lo hare- contestó obedientemente, y comenzó a ver como la reina se disponía a retirarse- Oh, espere… yo, me preguntaba… quería saber más sobre este lugar.

-¿Sobre este lugar?

-El templo- explicó con rapidez- he estado dando vueltas por aquí estos días y note que es algo… curioso.

-Curioso ¿Eh?- preguntó con gracia- ¿O peculiarmente desagradable para ti?

-No, no he dicho desagradable- se apresuró a contestar aunque sabía porque el comentario- solo… me parece extraño.

-Ya veo… camina conmigo- ofreció y Leona se apresuró a seguirla.

Caminaron por los pasillos internos con tranquilidad. La reina era saludada por algunas personas y por consiguiente también la Solari. No hablaron entre ellas hasta llegar a la entrada.

La rubia la cruzó, quedando afuera e invitó a la otra chica a salir. Cuando estuvo nuevamente a su lado, la reina pronuncio una palabra, algo que Leona no pudo entender, y la enorme puerta se cerró con lentitud.

La guerrera ya lo había visto en las noches anteriores, cuando el templo cerraba sus puertas a los visitantes. En el medio de la enorme puerta había un símbolo, el mismo que llevaba Diana en su frente, la marca. Ese círculo claro con la medialuna, marca inequívoca de los Lunari.

-¿Es sobre esto de lo que sientes curiosidad?- preguntó la reina y la castaña asintió un par de veces.

-¿Qué hace un templo de Luna en la mitad de un valle en un reino prácticamente desconocido para todos?- preguntó despreocupadamente- es decir. Ustedes no son Lunaris… ¿No es así?

-No, no lo somos- contestó con gracia viendo la preocupación que se apodero de repente chica.

-He visto el mismo símbolo en varias partes del templo, arriba de las gárgolas que nos atacaron también.

-No los atacaron, estaban defendiendo.

-¿A Diana?

-Al templo- aclaró de nuevo con paciencia- te puedo asegurar que hubieran aparecido aun si veían al niño más pequeño en problemas.

-¿Entonces fue una casualidad que defendieran a Diana?

-Una casualidad no, ustedes ingresaron con armas en mano dispuestos a matarla. Pero si a lo que te refieres es si Diana manipula a las gárgolas o tiene alguna especie de poder sobre el templo que pueda usar a su favor, pues no es así.

-¿Y hay otro Lunari al que el templo le obedezca?

La reina se tomó su tiempo para observar a Leona, aun le sonreía pero había algo de escepticismo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué crees tan obstinadamente que alguien manipulo el templo para atacarles?

-… perdón.

-Y no, tengo entendido que los Lunari esta extintos, aparte de Diana no hay alguien similar. En este reino tampoco… y en toda Runaterra me temo.

-¿Y quién levantó este templo entonces? Es demasiado antiguo.

-Así es, tiene unos cuantos siglos aquí. De la época cuando los Lunari todavía existían.

-¿Un grupo de Lunari lo edifico?

-No, uno solo.

-¿Un solo hombre?

La reina volvió a pronunciar otra palabra y las puertas se abrieron. Camino hacia adentro siendo seguida nuevamente.

Llegaron hasta un salón que Leona reconoció como al biblioteca del templo. Ya había estado allí antes, Diana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar, ahora se encontraba vacío.

Otra de las cosas que había notado al tratar de justificar su presencia allí, haba sido tratar de leer algún libro, pero estos, todos estos de hecho, estaban escrito en un idioma que la joven no entendía.

-Este hombre- indicó la reina, señalando la escultura en mármol de una cabeza. Un hombre que no debía superar los 40 años, de cabello largo, recogido en una cola, de facciones alargas y rostro tranquilo.

Leona trato de leer lo que decía la reseña abajo, pero nuevamente aparecían esos símbolos, iguales a los libros.

-"Al fundador del templo de la luna en Kanay, Erios"- tradujo la reina para ella.

-¿Erios?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Y qué paso con él?

-Murió… naturalmente. Nadie vive tantos años.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él con Diana?

-No mucho…- contestó con simpleza la Reina mientras tomaba un libro de un estante cercano- o quizás todo ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

"…entonces lo que pude averiguar en estos días aquí se resume sencillamente en que el templo, donde Diana reside dentro del reino, es un templo Lunari, el cual fue fundado hace siglos por un sacerdote desconocido de nombre Erios. Hay otros sacerdotes dentro del templo, pero son amigables conmigo y no son Lunaris, solo se encargan del mantenimiento y de educar a los que se acercan. Diana no habla realmente con la gente del reino, pero estos parecen respetarla. No podría decir que le tiene cariño, pero definitivamente están lejos de detestarla o temerle."

Leona ya había terminado de hacer un respetable informe y ahora solo lo releía aun no convencida de enviarlo.

"No es la gran cosa…" se lamentaba.

Al levantar su vista notó la presencia de algunos sacerdotes, Diana caminaba entre ellos. La campeona pareció notar que se la observaba y, como ya había pasado antes desde que se encontraron en el templo, intercambiaron una pesada mirada. La rubia sonrió con soberbia antes de seguir su camino, lo que molestó a la Solari, que enojada volvió a sus cosas.

"No tengo idea de lo que trama, pero se ha estado movimiento como si realmente estuviera ocupada haciendo algo. Inclusive se queda hasta altas horas de la noche, sino es que amanece así. Da la impresión que algo se acerca y no esta lista. Se la ve preocupada… bueno… cuando no está mandándome miradas de odio y sarcasmo… se la ve preocupada… ¿Pero de qué?"

* * *

No fue hasta la cuarta noche que Leona descubrió como la habían estado engañando.

Como venía observando, Diana entró a la biblioteca al anochecer, cerrando las puertas de la misma y haciendo imposible la tarea de ingresar sin que lo notara, pero esa noche la puerta no había sido cerrada correctamente y la Solari aprovechó para indagar.

Trató de entrar con cautela pero a medida que lograba hacerse con la sala, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba tantas molestias. La biblioteca estaba vacía.

El lugar no era muy grande, creía que se debía a que el reino tenía una biblioteca principal aparte de la del palacio real, según tenía entendido. Contaba aun así con varios estantes y mesas, aparte del monumento al fundador en uno de los lados.

Fue fácil cerciorarse que en efecto, esa noche, era la única que se encontraba allí.

No tardó en dar con una de las ventanas del lugar, la única que permanecía abierta. Se podía ver un camino que se perdía por el bosque desde allí. Quizás muy alto para saltar para una persona normal, pero ningún tipo de desafío para un campeón.

Intentó ver través de la oscuridad del bosque, pero era caso perdido, por lo menos esa noche.

* * *

Diana detestaba tener que escabullirse del templo como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, no lo estaba, pero tener a alguien tan entrometida como Leona, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima con sus suposiciones "pre-apocalípticas" de lo que sea que pensaba, la obligaba a andarse con cierta cautela.

Como venía haciendo en las anteriores noches, entro a la biblioteca y cerró las puertas de la misma, espero un tiempo prudente y luego tomó la ventana, encaminándose por el recorrido que ya bien conocía.

No contando con que esta vez, en las afueras del templo, ya alguien esperaba sus movimientos, siguiéndola.

* * *

Diana se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra campeona muy tarde.

Se detuvo en el camino y miró hacia atrás. No dijo nada y a simple vista parecía que estaba sola. Unos segundos después Leona terminó por salir de entre las sombras.

-Que molesto- comentó sin ánimos de tratar con la Solari- Se lo primito que son ustedes pero sabes, son de malos modales seguir a las personas a escondidas.

-No tendría que serlo sino porque esa persona también se escapa a escondidas.

-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe.

-Pues lo que yo haga tampoco.

-¿Eres idiota? Me estas siguiendo.

-No es así- comento restándole importancia- solo pasaba por aquí.

La de la luna le dio una mirada dura a la respuesta. Pensó en contestar de mala gana, pero se distrajo por el sonido del viento entre los árboles, recordándole que se le hacía tarde.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo para ella misma y le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Se dispuso a seguirla, pero solo dio unos pasos antes de verse obligada a esquivar un ataque, un rayo blanco que la hizo caer a un lado.

-No me sigas- le advirtió Diana, y aprovechando la desventaja de la castaña, de un salto desapareció del camino.

* * *

Leona llevaba ya una hora caminando sin encontrar nada. Le parecía increíble la velocidad con la que había perdido el rastro de la otra chica.

Era evidente que el camino marcado por el tiempo no era el único, y más obvio aun, no era el que Diana había seguido.

"Debe conocer el bosque muy bien para desaparecer de esa manera"

Dio un último vistazo antes de suspirar con pesadez. La había perdido por segunda noche consecutiva, y lo que era peor, a partir de ahora estaría más atenta.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrando el camino al templo, aun caminando por el bosque.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó divisando algo a lo lejos, sea lo que sea se acercaba a gran velocidad, no tomándole nada para llegar a donde estaba ella.

Un par de luces blanca pasaron rozándole el rostro, a gran velocidad, haciendo que el viento de su movimiento la golpeara luego. Mirando a su alrededor vio que el bosque era iluminado por las mismas cosas, iluminando las sombras y desapareciendo, dejando un pesado silencio detrás de ella.

Se dejó confundir por unos segundos pero, apenas pudo relacionarlo con Diana, empezó a correr en el mismo sentido.

La dirección que había tomado hace rato que se desviaba del camino principal, teniendo que atravesar por un sendero bloqueado en varias ocasiones.

No hacía falta seguir ya las luces, podía adivinar el lugar al que iba, pues el templo abandonado se podía ver ya a la distancia en la que estaba.

Se detuvo en la entrada del mismo, jadeando, creyendo en un primer momento que el cansancio se debía al esfuerzo, pero solo adentrarse comenzó a sentirse peor.

No solo era cansancio, sino también mareo y mucho pesar en su cuerpo. El lugar la drenaba de energía y la hacía sentir descompuesta.

Siguió avanzando solo impulsada por el sentimiento de deber que sentía. Sus sentidos le decía que algo terriblemente malo iba a pasar y que Diana estaba detrás de eso.

Los Solari tenían razón, el mensaje era correcto. Debió hacerle más caso a las advertencias de la amenaza.

Pese a que el lugar estaba en tinieblas, una enorme puesta dejaba ver que del otro lado algo destellaba de luz.

Se dirigió hacia allí sin dudarlo, empujando para abrir la pesada entrada, desvelando a Diana en el medio de la sala, la cual parecía un santuario de sacrificios, con símbolos que desconocía.

La de la luna parecía concentrada recibiendo la luz, que seguía llegando de todos lados, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera menos corpóreo y más un destello.

Debía interrumpirlo, tenía que. Se lo decía todos sus instintos.

Le echó una nueva mirada al santuario y contemplo las enormes y arruinadas estatuas que lo adornaban.

No tuvo que pensarlo más. Aun sintiéndose descompuesta, se acomodó el escudo y corrió con determinación hacia una de ellas, golpeándola con fuerza.

El impulso y el mal estado de la piedra hicieron que la base se quebrara, inclinándose hacia el centro de la sala, donde Diana aún se concentraba.

La chica ni siquiera reaccionó. Leona vio como la piedra caía pesadamente sobre el cuerpo en posición de reverencia y todo se llenó de polvo.

La castaña jadeaba y tuvo que apoyar su espalda contra la pared para no caer. Luego de que el polvo bajara todo se envolvió en quietud y silencio.

Se las ingenió para reincorporarse y acercarse al centro.

Los restos de la estatua, hechas añicos ahora, sepultaban casi la totalidad de la elegida de la luna. Solo podía ver una pálida mano y su rostro, con un enorme tajo en la frente donde la sangra salía. No se movía y llevaba los ojos cerrados, relajada.

-¿…Diana?- preguntó y por alguna razón la preocupación la invadió de repente- ¡¿Diana?!

Ante las palabras un rostro oscuro se levantó de la cara de la rubia, no era el de ella, parecía humo, un hombre, un espectro siniestro que hizo que la del sol retrocediera varios pasos.

La sombra del ser se levantó en contra de ella y la envolvió, sintió como se asfixiaba y las fuerzas la dejaban. Luego todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

* * *

 _ **El castigo del templo abandonado**_

* * *

-Bueno… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

La reina aun desayunaba cuando sus soldados trajeron escoltadas a una niña que no debía tener más de 5 años. Aunque estaba llena de tierra se podía ver su hermoso cabello castaño claro y unos ojos marrones cargados de incomodidad.

-¿A dónde la encontraron?- preguntó la rubia viéndola con curiosidad sin levantarse de su silla.

-En el antiguo templo de la luna, en las fronteras del valle.

-¿El antiguo templo?

-Sí, su majestad- explicó el mismo soldado- también rescatamos otra niña, entre unos escombros, está muy mal herida y aun no despierta.

-¿Debajo de unos escombros?

-Al parecer parte de la estructura cayó sobre ella, tuvo suerte, podría haber muerto. A ella…- siguió explicando poniendo una mano sobre la niña castaña- la encontramos llorando tratando de sacar a la otra niña de debajo de las rocas.

La reina volvió a poner atención a la niña, quien tenía su mirada ahora clavada al suelo.

-¿Leona?- la llamó, convencida de quien se trataba, no era lo más raro que sus ojos hayan visto.

La niña tembló un poco ante la mención de su nombre, temiendo que se le reprochara por aparte lo que hizo. Terminó levantando la vista cuando el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente.

La reina le extendía una mano, en señal de que se acercara más, y así lo hizo. Al estar cerca, la mujer le sacudió un poco las prendas luego examino sus manos. Aparte de sucias también estaban lastimadas.

-¿Puedes decirme que paso?- preguntó con tranquilidad, dándole una sonrisa para calmarla, pero aun así la castaña siguió mirando el suelo- ¿Dónde está la otra niña?- preguntó desviando la mirada hacia sus soldados.

-En la enfermería del palacio, aun duerme.

-¿Está bien?

-Está fuera de peligro y no tiene algún daño significativo, salvo por un fuerte golpe en la frente y algunos rasguños.

-Es bueno saberlo ¿No es así, Leona?- preguntó y la niña tardo en contestar, y cuando lo hizo simplemente fue con un par de asentimientos.

La reina se recargó de nuevo en su silla. En todo el tiempo que había reinado, inclusive antes cuando solo era una princesa, había visto cosas extremadamente raras en el lugar, pero ver el retroceso en edad de dos mujeres a niñas era algo nuevo.

-En el templo abandonado ¿Qué hacían allí?- volvió a intentar pero la castaña siguió callada-Bien… muchas gracias- siguió dirigiéndose a sus hombres- a partir de aquí me encargare yo… déjenos solas unos momentos.

-Sí, su alteza.

Esperó pacientemente a que los soldados se retiraran, también le hizo señas con la cabeza a las doncellas para que hicieran lo mismo. Una vez a solas volvió a poner atención a la niña.

Se daba cuenta de la precaria ropa que llevaba puesta, evidente forma de improvisar de sus soldados para vestirla. También notaba que la espada, justo con la armadura y el escudo, descansaba a un costado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó vertiendo un poco de jugo en un vaso y ofreciéndoselo, también le paso algunas masas dulces y para su gusto la niña si comió- Son deliciosas ¿Verdad?- Leona asintió- nuestro cocinero es realmente muy bueno, deberíamos visitarlo luego juntas, seguro tiene más y te las puedes llevar contigo… ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarles algunas a Diana también?

Esta vez la niña no dijo nada y parecía portar el mismo pesar que cuando la nombraron por primera vez.

-De verdad necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió, Leona- intentó de nuevo.

-Fue mi culpa.

-¿Mmm?- exclamó con cuidado, creyendo un gran progreso que la niña hablara.

-Fue mi culpa… yo tire la estatua.

-¿La estatua?

-La que cayó sobre Diana.

-Así que era una estatua…- comentó entendiendo- ¿Tú la tiraste?- nuevo asentimiento de la niña- ¿… a propósito?- esta vez tardó más pero nuevamente afirmaba- ¿Sobre Diana?... ¿Tiraste la estatua sobre Diana… a propósito?

Leona tenía la mirada tan pegada al suelo que la reina creyó que en cualquier momento haría un hueco.

-…está bien… ¿Qué hacían en el antiguo templo?

-No lo sé- se animó a contestar- ella estaba allí… la seguí hasta ahí.

-¿Y luego?

-…le tire la estatua encima.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estaban luchando? ¿Ella te atacó?

-No… pero iba a hacerlo.

-¿Iba a hacerlo?

-Sí… creo- terminó diciendo no muy convencida.

-¿Y cuándo fue que… cambiaron de forma?

-No lo sé, desperté así- explicó mirándose las manos, jamás las había visto tan pequeñas- y Diana también… bueno… ella no despertó, pensé que la había matado… trate de sacarla.

Con esta última confesión la reina ya podía sacar varias conclusiones. Entre las primeras era que Diana había desobedecido su norma de no ir al templo antiguo, y que seguramente Leona la había seguido hasta allí pensando lo peor de su rival.

Si este era algún tipo de castigo del templo por atacar a Diana allí, tendría sentido lo de Leona ¿Pero porque también Diana sufrió las consecuencias?

"Sea como sea… parece bastante arrepentida de lo que paso" pensó la rubia mientras veía como Leona contenía las lágrimas "No solo su cuerpo cambio, parece que también su forma de pensar"

Volvió a poner atención a las manos de la niña, como había contemplado en un principio estaban muy lastimadas.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste las manos?- preguntó, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de saberlo. En vez de responder Leona oculto sus manos atrás de la espalda- ¿Diana te lastimo las manos?- ahora negaba- ¿Alguien más lo hizo?- otra negativa- ¿Tú te lastimaste sola?

-No podía…- comenzó a decir con pena- no podía sacarla de allí, las piedras eran muy pesadas para mí, apenas podía moverlas.

"Como lo imagine"

-Está bien- trató de consolar la reina, acariciándole la cabeza- primero esperemos que despierte.

* * *

Diana despertó mirando un alto techo que no conocía. Solo tratar de sentarse en la cama pudo notar que varias cosas mal.

-Bueno días.

Buscó la voz familiar de quien la había saludado. Encontrándose con los ojos de la reina, quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama.

Ella era notablemente más alta ahora.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Diana se llevó la mano a la cabeza como respuesta, pues era lo que más le dolía, sus dedos tocaron las vendas apenas llegar.

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó confundida y notó que su voz era más aguda de lo habitual.

-No lo sé aun, pero tuvo que ver con tu visita al tempo antiguo anoche- contestó- creía haber sido clara cuando dije que no fueras a ese lugar, menos aún sola.

-¡Era importante!- se defendió de inmediato, sintiendo que se le reprochaba, pero luego cambio de postura al ver una niña cerca de la puerta de entrada, parecía que se escondía.

-Tú y Leona sufrieron las mismas consecuencias en el templo al parecer- explicó la reina.

-¿Esa niña es…?- comenzó a preguntar pero le era evidente lo parecido que era a la Solari- ¿Qué hacia ella en el templo?

-Te siguió hasta allí- contestó con simpleza.

Diana no dijo nada al respecto y volvió su atención a la venda de su frente.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- indagó con cuidado la mayor.

-Estar en trance… lo estaba consiguiendo… y luego- trató de recordar la de la Luna, pero el esfuerzo le hacía doler aún más la cabeza- no lo recuerdo, todo se volvió oscuro.

-Parte de la estructura cayó sobre ti. Sí estabas meditando es posible que ni siquiera lo hayas notado.

Leona desde la posición que estaba, pudo escuchar la mentira, sin saber cómo tomárselo, mas no corrigió a la reina y Diana parecía tomar con naturalidad esa información.

-¿Esto es un castigo?- pregunto la niña ahora mirando sus sabanas- se siente como si se me estuviera castigando… ¿Por qué?

-Dudo que se trate de un castigo.

-¡Pues lo parece! ¿Por qué convertirme ahora? ¿En días tan importante? ¿A una forma tan infantil?- reclamaba molesta mientras apretaba las sabanas en sus puños- ¡¿Por qué?!

Ahora la reina había comprobado que ambas no solo habían cambiado en apariencia, Diana le demostraba cierta vulnerabilidad, dejándose ver confundida y molesta. Al igual que Leona parecía contener sus ganas de llorar antes los inexplicables eventos.

* * *

-Pero que interesante…

-Supongo que lo es…

-¿Dice que paso en el templo abandonado?

-Sí, las encontraron a ambas allí.

-¿Así sin más?

-Al parecer Leona atacó a Diana cuando esta meditaba en el templo.

-¿Un castigo entonces?

En vez de contestar eso, la reina y el sacerdote del templo volvieron sus vistas a las niñas que ahora parecían discutir.

-¿Un castigo para quien, Kela?- cuestionó la reina.

-Tendría sentido que para la Solari por atreverse a luchar en un templo de luna.

-Pensé lo mismo ¿Pero por qué castigar a Diana también?

-¿Desobediencia quizás?... Tal vez sus intenciones no eran al final del todo buenas- trató el sabio.

-No lo creo- comentó con cierto pesar recordando los primeros días en los que Diana llego al reino- Ella solo quería entender un poco… saber la verdad. Esas no son cosas que se castigan aquí, por arriba del bien y el mal, sin importar las reglas.

-Las reglas que rigen una nación son importantes para la convivencia y la comodidad de la misma, reina- aconsejo con cautela el sabio- quizás saber la verdad no es algo que le esté permitido a elegida de la Luna… quizás no sea bueno para nosotros... Quizás las cosas están mejor sin desvelarse.

-Hay muchos "quizás".

Ambos hicieron una pausa para ver de lejos a las niñas que discutían. Diana parecía particularmente más molesta y terminó por darle un fuerte empujón a Leona, la cual devolvió el gesto de manera exagerada ocasionando que la otra cayera y pareciendo arrepentida en el momento. Desde el suelo la rubia a miró con enojo y no tardó en patear las piernas de la castaña, haciendo que cayera también.

-Que problemático- comentó el sacerdote acercándose a las dos que forcejeaban en el suelo- No pueden pelear dentro del templo- pero las dos seguían como si nada, el viejo se aclaró la garganta- no pueden luchar dentro del templo, es una falta de respeto y…

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Aun no tengo idea de como pero es tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!

-¡¿Todo iba bien hasta que tú y tu grupo de indígenas vinieron aquí?!

-¡¿Indígenas?!

-In.dí. - deletreó la rubia con molestia- o es una palabra no conocida para tu "amplio" vocabulario.

-¡Yo sé lo que son los indígenas! ¡Y nosotros no lo somos!

-¡Pues lo parecían entrando al templo con sus armas buscando que cabeza cortar! ¡Es lo único que saben hacer!

-¡Creíamos que nos atacarías cuando te vimos!

-¡Ni siquiera estaba con mis armas, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera llevaba mi armadura! ¡¿Parecía que los iba a atacar?!

Leona iba a contestar a eso, pero se detuvo al recordar cómo se veía Diana ese día. Ella tenía razón, llevaba una túnica suelta, parecida a la de los sacerdotes del templo, no llevaba arma, nada en los brazos salvo un par de libros.

-Les pido a las dos que se calmen- volvió a intentar el sacerdote- están haciendo mucho alboroto y molestando las actividades matutinas…

-¡Vete de aquí!- volvió a gritar Diana al ver como el mutismo de la otra niña le daba la razón, lo que hacía que su enojo creciera- ¡Largo!

-No puedo irme así- explicó la castaña- no puedo regresar con los Solari vuelta una niña. Necesito mi cuerpo de adulto de nuevo.

-¿Necesito tu cuerpo de "hombre" de nuevo querrás decir?- preguntó con sarcasmo y mal humor.

-¿Cu… cuerpo de hombre?

-Sí, tu cuerpo enorme de hombre que sueles tener.

-¡Yo no tengo cuerpo de hombre!... qui… quizás tengo la espalda un poco ancha, y claro, tengo músculos mas formados, pero es por los entrenamientos de los guerreros Rakkor, es normal…

-Es lo que estoy diciendo ¡Tu cuerpo de hombre!

-¡No es de hombre!

-Aparte eres igual de bruta que el resto de los tuyos. Te preocupas por recuperar tu cuerpo, de hombre, y no te das cuenta que tu cerebro funciona igual que el de un crio también- señaló tocándose ella misma la cabeza, lo notaba, su forma de pensar había cambiado junto con su apariencia- aunque supongo que tu no lo notas, no debe ver mucha diferencia ahí adentro- dijo lo último golpeando torpemente con sus dedos la frente de la otra niña.

-¡Si, si me di cuenta!- se defendió entendiendo la burla de la otra chica y apartando su brazo- ¡¿Y sabes que más me di cuenta?!

-Déjame adivinar ¿Hoy descubriste como hablar sin babearte encima? Gran mañana de aprendizaje para ti…

-¡No! Me di cuenta que no importa la edad que tengas ¡Siempre tienes la misma cara de loca, Diana!

-¿…Que?

-Dije- comenzó haciendo una pausa para inflarse los pulmones- ¡Que siempre tienes la misma cara de loca! ¡Ahora entiendo que los sabios no te creyeran nada de lo que decías y lo consideraran una locura! ¡Era por tu cara! ¡Lunática!

La respuesta a esto fue un veloz puñetazo directo a su cara, que Leona no tardó mucho en responder empujándola y comenzando una nueva pelea entre ellas.

Esta duró menos que la anterior, las arenas del templo no tardaron en envolverlas y las gárgolas que habían salido la primera vez que Leona ingresó allí, volvieron a aparecer. Las tenían de la cintura, elevándolas un par de metros del suelo y, aun así, ambas luchaban por alcanzar a la otra.

Kela aprovechó la intromisión de los guardianes para encarar a ambas, pero la reina paso a su lado, adelantándose.

-Sera mejor que las dos paren esto- recomendó pero solo logró que ambas dejaran de moverse, las miradas de odio que intercambiaban seguían allí- ambas hicieron cosas que las hacen merecedoras de lo que les está ocurriendo.

Diana dejó entonces de mirar a Leona, y ahora la mirada de desprecio pasó a la reina.

-¿Me culpas de esto, Diana?- preguntó entiendo la nueva actitud de la chica- Creí haber sido muy clara contigo cuando te dije lo del templo abandonado y lo prohibido que estaba esa zona.

-Usted no podía pretender que no vaya allí- se quejó la niña- A lo que vine ¡Está allí! ¡Lo puedo sentir! ¡Iba a ir!

-Supongo que era muy pretenciosa al pedirte que no fueras- admitió la mayor- pero te aseguro que esto no es un castigo de mi parte. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea un castigo en sí.

-¡¿Y cómo lo llamaría entonces?!- preguntó aún muy molesta- ¡Esto es tan estúpido y humillante!... ¡¿Por qué?!

Leona, que se había quedado al margen de la conversación de las dos chicas, volvía a ser invadida por cierto sentimiento de culpa al recordar a Diana entre los escombros, más ahora que la niña parecía contener sus lágrimas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo, ya no molesta, sino llena de pena.

-No lo sé- contestó con calma la reina, para luego mirar a las gárgolas. Los guardianes comenzaron a bajar a las niñas y luego desaparecieron igual a como llegaron.

Diana esperó unos segundos, tratando de calmarse en su lugar, y luego les dio la espalda a todos, alejándose rumbo a los pasillos del templo.

-¿Qué haremos, su majestad?- pregunto Kela, viéndola desaparecer- Diana es la encargada del templo, pero en el estado en el que esta no podrá cumplir su función adecuadamente.

-¿Diana es la encargada del templo?- preguntó Leona extrañada.

-Sí, lo es de momentos- explicó la reina- el supremo de aquí está muy enfermo y le pedí que se hiciera cargo hasta resolver como seguir… claro que de eso ha pasado ya un buen tiempo.

-Y nadie ha tenido ninguna queja de ella- agregó el sacerdote- ha sido muy productivo no solo para las personas de aquí, sino para acrecentar los conocimientos de nuestros sacerdote. Es realmente brillante, y muy valiosa para nosotros… pero en ese estado dudo que pueda ser eficiente en sus quehaceres.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por eso, por favor, hazte cargo del templo, Kela, hasta que resolvamos esto.

-Sí, su majestad- asintió el anciano obedientemente- si me permite preguntar ¿Cómo piensa resolver esto?

-Investigare un poco por mi cuenta, pero algo me dice que no es algo que "yo" deba resolver- contestó lo último viendo a Leona.

-¿Y qué haremos con las niñas mientras?- preguntó algo preocupado por la forma en la que ambas causaban problemas juntas.

-Estoy segura que Diana seguirá con sus investigaciones, y tratara de resolver esto por aparte. Supongo que no causara problemas mientras esté ocupada.

-¿Y la Solari?

-Tampoco causara problemas ¿Verdad?- comentó mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de la castaña, esta asintió- y también deberá ver como resuelve esto… encontraras la forma, no te preocupes- aclaró viendo la incertidumbre en el rostro de la niña, luego golpeó con sus dedos el pecho de esta- te tengo fe.

-¿Prefiere que ambas sigan en el templo de luna?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Kela- razonó la reina- Sí, que ambas sigan aquí. Ya que parece que el antiguo templo les hizo esto, quizás el "nuevo" pueda revertirlo. Después de todo… quizás lo opuesto funcione.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

 _ **Así son las cosas**_

* * *

Leona se aburría enormemente en el templo. En los días soleados podía entretenerse con los niños que se acercaban a la zona y pasar el rato con ellos, matar el tiempo de esa forma. Pero los días de lluvia, como el de ese día, solo algunos pocos adultos se animaban a escalar hasta allí. Aunque el templo era grande, era difícil encontrar con que divertirse.

"Divertirse" pensó la del sol, llevándose una mano a su frente, recordando las palabras de Diana al hacerle notar que no solo su cuerpo, sino también sus pensamientos, eran el de un niño.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el incidente en el templo abandonado y se sentía inútil viendo los avances, porque los había.

Estaba segura de haber crecido en altura varios centímetros, y su atención se enfocaba más eficientemente en lo que quería.

"Aunque sigo sin poder levantar mi escudo. También mi espada me parece lo más difícil de manejar" razonaba la guerrero mientras caminaba por el templo.

Aunque la reina le había pedido resolver la situación, Leona no tena ni idea de cómo hacerlo. En un primer momento trato de averiguar más sobre el templo abandonado donde ocurrió todo, pero lo único averiguo fue que era un antiguo templo de Luna también. Las razones de porque fue abandonado nadie las sabe, tampoco por qué en vez de mejorarlo se decidió hacer uno nuevo.

Había varias cosas que no parecían tener sentido, y la cantidad de años que habían pasado solo las oscurecían más.

Se encontró entrando a la biblioteca del lugar. Ya lo había intentado antes, pero los libros estaban en un idioma desconocido para ella, aun así otros tenían dibujos y figuras que podían llegar a entender.

"Como encontrar interesante los dibujos en un libro" volvió a pensar reconociendo la actitud infantil.

Solo entrar se lo pensó dos veces. Diana volvía a estar allí, apoyada en uno de los estantes, sentada en el suelo, rodeada por pilas de libros.

"¿Ella entiende este idioma o solo también estará viendo los dibujos?" se cuestionó viendo como la rubia tardaba mucho más de la cuenta en pasar páginas.

Se quedó observándola así, tratando de adivinar lo que en realidad hacía, hasta que Diana levantó la vista de su libro y de mala gana la miró.

No quería otro enfrentamiento con la rubia dentro del templo. La idea de ser reprimida nuevamente por los mayores de ahí no le gustaba, así que antes de que la otra chica pudiera decir algo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

-¿Así que las dos crecieron?

-Sí, su majestad… aunque no significativamente.

La reina se acomodaba en su sillón, escuchando a Kela quien vino al palacio a informar. Algunos imprevistos surgieron y tuvo que cumplir su deber como monarca, aun lo hacía, por lo que el asunto de los templos y las campeonas debía esperar para ella.

-¿A qué crees que se deba?

-No estoy seguro- confesó el sacerdote- quizás es como usted dijo, la diferencia lo hace el nuevo templo.

-¿Sera?

-No sé qué más podría ser. Quizás no sea nada y vuelvan a su forma habitual muy pronto, sin siquiera cumplir algo.

-Mmm- exclamó dudándolo la mujer- ¿Te han causado problemas?

-Se ignoran entre ellas.

-Ya veo- comentó mientras pensaba en las ahora niñas- el día que las encontraron, por la tarde, fue a visitar el templo abandonado en busca de alguna respuesta o pista que pueda ayudarlas. No encontré nada, el lugar sigue igual a como lo recuerdo la última vez que pise allí, con el aura negativa que suelo rodearlo.

-Oh… recuerdo cuando Diana conoció el lugar.

-Sí, debe ser de las pocas personas que no lo encuentran siniestro. Sabía que aunque le explicara lo peligroso que es acudiría a investigar igual… Supongo que a veces nuestra naturaleza nos tira más de lo que pensamos ¿No es así?

* * *

Leona se despertó exaltada, sentándose en la cama, tratando de ver con desesperación en la oscuridad de la habitación.

La noche y el mal sueño la mantuvieron, por varios segundos, confundida y asustada. Solo con recordar la mirada clara y el cabello brillando entre las penumbras la hizo recuperar el coraje que necesitaba para levantarse de un salto.

Salió de la habitación y no encontró a nadie por los pasillo, y pese a que de noche el templo parecía un lugar de fantasmas, supero ese miedo para dirigirse a la sala donde sabia encontraría a la culpable.

-¡Deja de molestarme!- gritó mientras abría con brusquedad la puerta de la biblioteca.

Diana ni siquiera la miró, cerró los ojos aun perfilada al libro trató de ignorarla.

-¡Sé que fuiste a mi habitación a molestarme! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

-Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que molestar a una niña tan horrible como tú.

-¡Eso parece!... ¿Qué?

-Deja de gritar, juro que eres insufrible.

-¡Si tan insufrible soy entonces déjame en paz!

-Eres realmente idiota, te estoy diciendo que no hice nada.

-¡Mentirosa!

-Mira, niña tarada, ya es demasiado malo tener que soportarte en el templo, merodeando por ahí, como para ahora tener que soportar tus gritos y acusaciones sin sentidos.

-¡No son sin sentidos! ¡Yo te vi!

-¡Entonces debió ser un sueño!- explicó apoyando el libro en la mesa, frustrada de tener que lidiar con la castaña- una pesadilla… espero.

-¡Yo te vi!

-¡No he salido de aquí!- contestó a los gritos también, cansada.

Se la había pasado en la biblioteca tratando de encontrar algo en aquellos libros que la ayudaran en su situación, sabía que los templos estaban relacionados y todo allí era de los Lunari, la respuesta debía estar en sus escritos, pero no encontraba nada aun.

La frustración ya era demasiado grande, sumada a sus ansias por las fechas que pasaban, como para soportar a la otra niña acusándola infantilmente.

-Sea lo que sea que viste, fue producto de tu débil mente. No es mi culpa que tu cerebro este tan dañado por los golpes.

-¡Mi mente no es débil!... ¡Pero me asusto si veo caras como la tuya a mitad de la noche!

-¿Caras como la mía?- repitió y una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro- si era tan horrible quizás era un espejo. Seguro que al mirarte mojaste la cama.

-Tenemos mucho más de 7 años, Diana, en la edad en la que estamos ya no mojamos la cama.

-¿Y por qué mojaste tu pantalón?

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundida, al tiempo que se avergonzaba y se tapaba con ambas manos donde Diana señalaba. Al hacerlo noto que estaba totalmente seca.

-Eres idiota…- comentó con burla, mirando como el sonrojo de la castaña aumentaba por caer en la mentira.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Tu "intelecto" lo es.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hablar propiamente?!

-¿Eh? ¿Te molesta no tener un diccionario cerca?

-¡No! ¡Quedas ridícula tratando de aparentar que eres más inteligente que los demás! ¡Por si no lo notaste, ambas caímos en el mismo… lo que sea que nos pasó! ¡Eres igual de torpe que yo! ¡Estamos igual!

-¿Defiendes tu idiotez alegando que yo también la tengo?

-… ¡Si!

-¿Si te das cuenta que eso no te quita lo idiota?

-¡A ti tampoco! ¡Idiota! ¡Así que ya deja de aparentar que sabes lo que haces internándote aquí! ¡Tienes la misma idea que yo! ¡Nada!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Salir a jugar con los demás niños? ¿Comerme los mocos contigo? ¿Perdiendo el tiempo como lo haces esperando que de milagro regresemos a nuestra forma?

-Ambas crecimos- aclaró con apremio- no mucho, y definitivamente no a la forma que debería, pero crecimos. Y no sé tú, pero yo no hice nada.

Diana estaba preparándose para lanzar otra ofensa, pero las últimas palabras tenían sentido. Había notado el crecimiento de forma acelerada solo en unos cuantos días. No podría decir si era a lo equivalente a un año por día, pero cerca debía estar.

"Si ella también lo nota, significa que ambas lo hacemos. Es verdad, se ve un poco más grande de la última vez que la vi" razonó contemplando a la niña en frente.

-Realmente no me interesa en que pierdes el tiempo- aclaró la de la luna- yo tenía algo importante que hacer antes de que aparecieras, y aun tengo ese "algo" pendiente. Prefiero invertir mi tiempo en mis asuntos. Tú si quieres puedes cazar abejas con la lengua, no me importa.

-¡Bien! Puedes seguir invertend… envirtie… inviert…

-¿Invirtiendo?

-… en tus estúpidos y aburridos libros.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo tocándose la frente, ya no sabía que debía decir para que Leona la dejara sola- Solo vete ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti lo que yo haga con mi tiempo?

-¡Ninguna!- contestó molesta. Se sentía de mal humor. Diana la había humillado en toda la charla y ahora, sofocada, no sabía cómo salir dignamente- ninguna…

-Entonces déjame en paz y ve a molestar con tus boberías a alguien que le importe.

-¡Bien!- contestó dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la salida- si tienes tu horrible rostro pegado en los libros no podrás espantar a la gente con tu cara de lunática… de nuevo ¡Auch!

Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, refregándose donde había sentido el golpe, se dio vuelta y Diana aún estaba a la misma distancia.

-¿Acaso me arrogaste un…?- pero no pudo terminar ya que un nuevo libro le pegó en la nariz, haciendo que se cubra el rostro con dolor- ¡Que torpe eres!

Diana puo ver que la queja se debía a que ahora, en las manos de Leona, se veía algunos hilos de sangre.

-¿Oh? ¿Le hice sangrar la naricita a la bebecita?- preguntó alargando las palabras, acomodándose en su escritorio con un codo para apreciarla mejor, pero cuando la castaña levantó la vista lo hizo con una mirada tan amenazadora que supo que estaba en problemas- espera, eso es una enciclopedia, no se te ocurra…

* * *

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose llegó por los pasillos, haciéndolo saltar en su cama, confundido y sin saber aún a que se debía.

Kela solo necesito otro estruendo para terminar de despabilarse y salir de la cama.

A pasos largos y veloces atravesó los oscuros pasillos, llegando a la única puerta de donde salía una luz amarillenta: La biblioteca.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como un nuevo libro se estrellaba contra una de las paredes. Siguiendo el recorrido previo dio con ambas niñas que ya forcejeaban a la par de un escritorio dado vuelta.

-¡Ya que tanto te gustan los libros!- exclamaba la castaña arriba del cuerpo de la rubia, enterrando un libro abierto en su rostro

Diana tomó las manos de Leona y con precisión apoyó sus pies en el estómago de esta. Limpiamente tiró hacia atrás de su cabeza y estiró velozmente las piernas, haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña volara de espalda hasta a un estante, quedando cabeza abajo.

-Sin tus poderes del sol solo eres una niña torpe y tonta… Oh espera ¡Aun con tus poderes del sol eres torpe y tonta! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es "tanquear" golpes como infeliz esperando a que venga alguien que…!

Kela pudo ver el momento en que Leona envistió con tanta fuerza el cuerpo de Diana, que ambas fueron a parar al estante próximo a su espalda. El polvo las cubrió mientras el enorme librero caía hacia atrás, golpeando el que seguía, y haciéndolo caer también, golpeando a su vez al siguiente.

Diana tosía producto del polvo y de cómo la embestida la había dejado sin aire, pero el sonido a su alrededor le alertaba el daño que estaban causando al lugar.

Su vista se posó en el mármol brillante del monumento al fundador del templo. Uno de los estantes más próximos a él se tambaleaba, vacilante.

No lo pensó mucho, solo corrió hacia allí al tiempo que el estante caía.

-¡No!

Su cara fue a dar con rudeza al pisó. Miró hacia atrás y sus tobillos estaban fuertemente abrazados por Leona. Para cuando su vista volvió al frente el librero ya había aplastado la figura, y algunos trozos del yeso se desparramaban por el suelo.

No se atrevió a moverse hasta que los ruidos de la biblioteca cesaron y el polvo comenzó a bajar. Seguía viendo hacia donde antes estaba la figura.

Diana apretó fuerte la mandíbula, y moviendo con brusquedad, logró zafar uno de sus pies solo para mirar a Leona y atinarle una severa patada en su cara.

-¡Suéltame!

La castaña obedeció, no por las palabras, sino porque por segunda vez en la noche, quiso cubrir con sus manos el horrible dolor por el que su rostro pasaba.

* * *

-¿Así que destruyeron la biblioteca?

-Y entre ellas también…

Kela no quería informarle a la reina del desliz de confiarse en ambas niñas y como estas habían destruido el sector más antiguo y relevante del templo, pero tarde o temprano sabía que esta podría pasar por allí, y al ver la sala preguntaría.

-No solo rompieron las ventanas, sino que algunos tomos los tuvimos que buscar en el pasto, afuera. Los estantes cayeron y varios otros libros también quedaron arruinados. Sin mencionar el desorden, no solo por el polvo, sino por los ejemplares en sí, que estaban ordenados con precisión por temas.

-No es un idioma que se maneje- recordó la reina- será muy difícil ordenarlos.

-Como castigo pusimos a ambas a ordenarlos, su majestad- explicó el sacerdote- Diana es, actualmente, la que mejor maneja ese lenguaje en el reino, con un poco de ayuda podrá poner de vuelta todo en orden. Y a la otra niña se le facilito varios libros traductores, aunque se encarga más bien del orden del lugar. El polvo y las… cosas.

-¿Y ellas cómo están?

-Bueno… creo que les di el suficiente tiempo para que se hicieran mucho daño. A la Solari, aparte del polvo y mugre encima, le sangraba tanto la nariz que manchaba sus ropas, y esta mañana pude ver en la señorita Diana varios moretones y marcas de dientes.

La reina se tapó la boca con una mano para disimular que el penoso informe que le estaban dando en realidad le causaba gracia. Se aclaró la voz para poder hablar con naturalidad.

-Aún no he tenido tiempo de pasarme nuevamente por el templo. Lo hare cuando mis deberes me lo permitan.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse su majestad. Este inconveniente con la biblioteca no se volverá a repetir.

-Confió en que no, Kela. Vigílalas por mí.

* * *

Leona dejó caer su frente encima del libro que tenía en frente.

Por la ventana se podía observar el hermoso día soleado, lo que hacía aún más difícil para ella estar encerrada en una sala llena de libros desordenados y la casi imperceptible nube de polvo que la envolvía.

El olor a viejo y lo difícil que era traducir no solo palabra por palabra, sino símbolo por símbolo, solo la agobiaba más.

Cerró el libro que le había tocado, reconociéndolo luego de una hora como uno sobre "historia" acomodándolo en una pila que ella había considerado del mismo tema.

Las primeras labores como levantar los estantes y limpiar, se habían cumplido con la ayuda de otros sacerdotes y figuras del lugar, pero nadie se quedó con ella para la clasificación de los libros.

"Salvo Diana, claro" pensó ahora posando su vista a la otra niña.

Diana estaba sentada prácticamente en la otra punta de donde Leona trabajaba. No se había distraído de su labor por casi nada, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ignoraba tan duramente a la del sol que esta hasta había comenzado a dudar de su propia presencia.

"Ella parece molesta… bueno… siempre parece estarlo pero ahora más"

La castaña se daba cuenta que la otra niña era más eficiente en su labor por clasificar los libros, y su duda sobre "que solo veía dibujos" ya se había disipado.

El aburrimiento, mientras las horas pasaban, logró que ella caminara por la biblioteca, jugara un poco por los estantes y hasta armara una bola de papel con los libros arruinados que no se podían recuperar.

Nada de lo que hacía, inclusive cuando el propósito era molestar, lograban que Diana siquiera la mirara.

Cuando el sol de ese día se metió, Leona optó por estirarse ruidosamente y hacer notar de ese modo que ya se iba a dormir.

Levantó lo que había ensuciado de su lugar de trabajo y se dirigió a una de las bolsas de basura de la sala.

Como esperaba, Diana no dijo ni hizo nada, seguía en sus libros.

Leona suspiró en resignación mientras habría la bolsa, antes de tirar los restos vio que en esta algo blanco brillaba.

Metió la mano con cuidado y sacó un pedazo de yeso, una parte del rostro de la estatua que había en la biblioteca, la parte de la mejilla y un ojo.

Recordaba, cuando habían hecho el desastre allí, que Diana había tratado de llegar al monumento antes que el estante cayera. Nunca fue su intención tomarla de los pies para golpearla, más bien detenerla.

-El estante te iba a aplastar- comentó Leona, acercándose al lado donde Diana estaba, la niña la ignoró completamente- iba a caer encima de ti, con lo pesado que era, y todo los libros que tenía, te iba a matar… tu cuerpo es muy pequeño, no lo iba a resistir.

La castaña esperó unos cuantos segundos pero le era evidente que no conseguiría nada de la otra chica.

-Ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, me iré a dormir- anuncio, volviendo a esperar. Se dio vuelta aun con el pedazo de yeso en sus manos- no trataba de evitar que salvaras la estatua- volvió a insistir- trataba de evitar que otra cosa pesada cayera sobre ti, porque la última vez que lo vi… es decir, hace poco te paso algo parecido y… creí que te habías.. Bueno, muerto, ahora seguro si se te caía el estante te mataba.

Nada de la otra niña.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- preguntó con verdadera duda, Diana la ignoraba tan bien que comenzó a creer que se trataba de algún hechizo o algo mas- dije que no quería romper la estatua, solo trataba de prot…

-Cállate.

Las palabras salieron con cansancio, parecía que el esfuerzo por decirlas hiciera que cerrara los ojos, concentrándose para retomar su labor. No había en ellas intenciones de burla o pleito, sencillamente era el fastidio de tener que escucharla aun.

-Trataba de evitar que te mataras.

-¿Esperas que te de las gracias? ¿Es eso?

-¡No! No… porque tienes que tomar todo lo que digo como algo malo.

-Porque lo es. Desde que llegaste… solo han pasado cosas malas.

-Pero no todo fue por mi culpa y si crees que…

-Solo vete- dijo sin ánimos y esperó que eso bastara.

-¿Sabes? Entiendo que estés molesta…- comenzó pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del libro que Diana fuertemente cerro.

-¿Entiendes que este molesta?- repitió y una desagradable sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¿Qué puedes entender tú?- preguntó ahora mirándola fijamente- No, en serio, dime. ¿Siquiera sabes de quien es la figura que rompiste?

-En primer lugar, yo no la rompí… bueno, no la rompí sola- se corrigió, sintiendo incomoda por la seriedad con la que se la miraba- y sí, si se quién es. Es el fundador de este templo, quien lo edificó… se llamaba- comenzó a decir, buscando en su memoria- Eríos.

-¿Y que más sabes?

-No sé nada más.

-Entonces… sabes más o menos lo mismo que yo- confesó la rubia, ganando una mirada de confusión de la otra niña- pero a ti te importa muy poco saber más. No, a ti no te importa para nada. ¡Nada de lo que está aquí es importante para ti! ¡Por eso no me digas que entiendes por qué estoy molesta! ¡Porque no lo entiendes!

La del sol veía la frustración y el malestar en la otra chica tan pesadamente que no supo que decir. Los dedos pálidos de Diana apretaban tan fuerte el libro que este temblaba.

-¿Cómo podrías?... ¡No es como si estuvieras sola sin nadie que entienda sobre ti! ¡No es como si un grupo de idiotas, muertos de miedo, ignorantes, destruyeran todo sobre ti y lo que eres! ¡No es como si tú misma tuvieras que esforzarte y buscar por todo el mundo para entender siquiera algo! Y cuando finalmente encuentras algo, alguien como tú, alguien capaz de aclarar dudas que siempre tuviste, resulta que era un viejo que edifico un templo en el medio de la nada ¡Solo! ¡Aislándose de los demás Lunari! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué alguien elegiría estar solo?!

-Yo…-comenzó Leona, aunque no sabía cómo seguir. Había visto antes a personas llorar de bronca y rabia, pero el rostro de Diana, ahora todo sonrojado, aun con una expresión molestaba le daba cierta lastima- no lo sé.

-¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¡Viniste aquí creyendo que estaba planeando destruir tu inmundo pueblo! ¡Dispuesta a matarme si lo creías necesario! ¡Eres igual de torpe, inútil y ciega que todos! ¡Nunca saben nada! ¡Y a los que se esfuerzan por saber, por entender, tratan de matarlos!

-No es…

-¡¿Qué vas a saber tu si nunca has estado sola?! ¡Si nunca te atemorizaron hasta la muerte por tan solo leer en un idioma diferente! ¡Si te han insultado incluso sin antes saber tu nombre! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Diana…

-¡Vete!-el gritó salió de forma tan aguda que Leona tuvo que contener las ganas de taparse los oídos- ¡Que te fueras!

La castaña dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de darse vuelta y salir corriendo de la biblioteca

* * *

La reina Lucy se había acomodado de lado en su sillón. Frente a ella tenía varias cartas, alguna que ella había comenzado a escribir y otras dirigidas a ella que aún no leía.

Mirando por la ventana más próxima que tenía notó la oscuridad, suspirando al no notar como el día había acabado.

Comenzó a perderse en los cansados de sus pensamientos cuando alguien se anunció a la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó volviendo a mirar los papeles. La puerta se abrió y ella reconoció las botas de metal de sus guardias al caminar.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento a estas horas su alteza.

-Mhm…

-Pero insistió mucho en verla.

-¿Mmm?- exclamó ahora si levantando la vista. Ante ella había un soldado escoltando a una niña, Leona en cuestión, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus ojos- Muchas gracias, la recibiré.

El soldado asintió y dejo a la niña con la reina, cerrando la puerta. La mayor le hizo señas de que se acercara y así lo hizo.

-¿Leona?- la llamó pero la niña portaba nuevamente una actitud sumisa con la mirada baja- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- terminó contestando automáticamente por cortesía.

-¿Paso algo que quieras contarme? ¿Te metiste en problemas?- preguntó aun en tono gentil a lo que al niña negó- Eso es bueno… entonces ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Diana…

-¿Diana?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Qué con ella?

-Tiene que ayudarla…

-¿Mmm?

-¡Por favor, ayúdela!

La reina pestaño en desconcierto por el grito de la niña, a continuación esta se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar sin agregar nada más a su pedido.

Se sentía estúpida de solo estar llorando de nuevo. Odiaba lo débil que se había vuelto y lo torpe con lo que se movía, extrañaba de sobremanera poder entrenar con su espada y escudo, pero por sobre todo, en esos últimos días, sentía que el mismo sol la había dejado de lado. No podía sentir su poder como elegida y comenzaba a cuestionarse un abandono de quien una vez le salvo la vida.

Pero aun, por sobre todas esas cosas, estaba la lastimosa imagen de Diana quebrándose, y mucho sentía la culpa en eso.

La calidez de una mano apoyándose en su cabeza la hizo desistir de seguir reprochándose por unos momentos y abrir los ojos, descubriendo su rostro.

Podía ver los ojos marrones de la reina a su altura, esta estaba de cuclillas viéndola detenidamente, como si pudiera ver aún más allá de su mirada.

-Curiosa elección, obviamente no elegida con la cabeza- comentó la reina acariciando los cabellos de la más chica- está bien llorar, así uno no ahoga el alma, no te tienes que avergonzar de eso.

La niña asintió un par de veces, limpiando su nariz y dejándose mimar por la mayor.

-Así que… ¿Diana?

* * *

Temiendo que Leona regresara a molestarla en la biblioteca, tomó algunos libros y lo traslado a su habitación.

El enojo y el malestar no la dejaban concentrarse como quería y poco a poco, al ver como no avanzaba en su investigación, la frustración volvió a aparecer en su cabeza.

"No me voy a poner a llorar de nuevo" pensaba molesta, recordando la escena que había hecho frente a su rival y como luego, al sentirse sola de nuevo, se dejó amargar por mas lágrimas.

"Este horrible estado en el que estoy no me deja pensar bien, ni actuar como corresponde. Me cuesta horriblemente leer estas cosas y concentrarme, me disperso demasiado… y todo el maldito tiempo… estoy pensando… en que… todo esto es…"

-¡Culpa de esa maldita torpe!- gritó ya no conteniendo su frustración, lanzando el libro contra la pared.

Se refregó la cabeza con brusquedad y bufó totalmente exasperada. Aun de mal humor se levantó con el fin de buscar el libro, pero entonces vio como una mano se le adelantaba y lo recogía.

-Eso no está bien, Diana- reprochó la reina limpiando la tapa de cuero- es muy tarde en la noche para gritar… tampoco está bien lanzar libros ¿No se te castigó recientemente por algo parecido?

Diana solo se le quedo viendo por unos momentos. Recordaba haber cerrado la puerta, más que eso, no había sentido la presencia de la reina al acercarse.

"Mis poderes también son un asco en este estado" concluyó y se encaminó hacia la ventana más próxima, al lado de su cama. El fresco aire de la noche que recibió la hizo calmar un poco más.

Escuchó el sonido proveniente de la cama, indicio de que su acompañante se había sentado allí y clavó más la mirada en el exterior, tratando de ignorar a la reina.

-"Las 99 noches de la luna"

Diana volteó sorprendida a mirarla. Ese era el título del libro que tenía en las manos.

-¿Entiende lo que está escrito?- preguntó sin salir de su asombro, acercándose a la cama.

-Así es- contestó con simpleza, viendo como la niña se acercaba lo suficiente para ver las páginas que pasaba y como ahora se detenía en una- son cuentos, un recopilado en realidad. Este es un libro para niños- concluyo con seguridad, sonriéndole.

-Lo sé- acotó sonrojándose por el interés en ese libro- creí que quizás… podría encontrar alguna información útil aquí.

-No es algo que hayas tenido antes ¿No es así? Tú nunca supiste de estos cuentos, así que es normal tu curiosidad- observó la mayor deteniéndose en una página cuya hoja mostraba una ilustración de un hombre sosteniendo un violín.

-¿Por qué sabe Lunari?

-Soy una reina después de todo. Me eduque en muchas lenguas y he tenido mucho… mucho tiempo- explicó sin más- aparte, un líder debe conocer no solo de su reino o estado. Mientras más conozca de los demás, mejor.

-Eso es mentira- reprocho de mal humor- he conocido líderes, reyes, "sabios" que no entendían nada, solo repetían y repetían lo poco que sabían, y destruían todo aquello que temían conocer ¡Y salieron victoriosos!

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sin mucha sorpresa.

-¡Sí!- contestó reencontrándose con su enojo.

-Puede ser…

-¡Le estoy diciendo que es así!

-Diana- la llamó con paciencia, haciendo que la niña notara su comportamiento y automáticamente relajara sus facciones- Criticas mucho a las personas con prejuicios sobre algo… pero condenas muy rápido también, sin saber.

-¡Ellos fueron los que condenaron!... no yo…

-¿Sabes? El miedo a lo desconocido es muy habitual en casi todas las especies y razas. A veces solo hacemos lo necesario para proteger a los nuestros de las amenazas que desconocemos.

-Destruir toda una civilización por ignorantes, no es algo que se pueda justificar simplemente diciendo que se tuvo miedo.

-Es verdad… pero eso no quita que esas cosas pasen- explicó viendo como Diana clavaba su vista más en el libro, quizás no viendo la imagen por pensar- Según los Lunari, la luna era algo por lo que no solo los humanos, sino también criaturas de todo tipo, caían enamoradas. Se narraba muchísimos cuentos e historias de quienes verdaderamente sentían amor por la Luna, y como esta logró corresponderle a cada uno.

-¿La luna correspondió a 99 enamorados?

-Sí, a los niños se les contaba que la luna era tan poderosa y tenía un corazón tan grande, que lograba partirlo en partes. Cada fragmento encarnaba en una hija de ella, capaz de amar a quien la conquistaba, y así corresponderle.

-¿La luna se dividía en partes?

-Sí, pero según la creencia solo podía dividirse en 98 partes. Solo iba a llegar a corresponder a 98 seres del viejo valoran.

-¿Y por qué se llama 99 noches entonces?

-En este libro no estarán las 98 historias previas, quizás el recopilado de algunas más famosas y seguramente la más importantes de todas- comentó llegando a las últimas páginas- el del enamorado número 99.

Diana observaba ahora la imagen de una estatua, una mujer con grandes orejas puntiagudas hacia arriba, seguramente un elfo.

-He visto esa estatua antes- comentó vagamente Diana, relacionándola con otras imágenes.

-Es un monumento conocido, bueno, lo era. Antes de que los Lunari desaparecieran tenían en su capital esta enorme estatua en el centro.

-¿Quién es?

-"Orióna"- leyó la reina, pasando sus dedos por unos símbolos que encabezaban la paginas- la historia narra que se enamoró de la Luna cuando esta la salvo de perderse en un bosque y morir allí. Ilumino su camino y la guio lejos de los peligros.

-¿Era una Lunari?

-Lo era, por lo tanto conocía que la luna ya no podía seguir fragmentándose para corresponderle- comentaba pasando la hoja- pero esto no le importó. Siguió estudiándola de cerca, estando agradecía, llevándole costosas ofrendas, dedicándole todas sus horas. Luchaba por ella de día cuando no podía verla, la admiraba de noche cuando la acompañaba. Tanto fue el empeño que puso en amarla, aun a sabiendas que nunca le corresponderían, que la luna terminó por fragmentarse una vez más, mandando a la hija número 99 para amar a Orióna.

-¿Y estos son los cuentos infantiles que se les leía a los niños Lunari?

-Sí, pero para los Lunari, Orióna y su historia implicaba más que solo un cuento. Ella era la imagen de como los sentimientos no pueden estar atados a los números y del infinito amor que la Luna tenia para con ellos. Una fuerza tan grande que puede romper hasta los corazones de los dioses, aún más de 98 veces.

La reina podía ver como Diana miraba escéptica el libro, no muy convencida, inclusive con recelo.

-Es una bonita historia- acotó la mayor regresándole el libro.

-No deja de ser un cuento para niños- comentó, pero se podía ver en ella la curiosidad con la que miraba las páginas- Ella mandaba a sus hijas…

* * *

"Parece que quedo más tranquila" pensaba la reina mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, del otro lado Diana dormía plácidamente. "Dice mucho que son cuentos para niños y reniega de eso, pero en el estado que esta ella es como uno"

-¿Mmm?- exclamó deteniéndose al tomar el pasillo.

Leona se encontraba sentada al lado de la puerta, tenía la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, otra niña más que dormía en paz aunque en una posición que se podía apreciar poco cómoda.

No fue capaz de despertarse hasta que le fue evidente el movimiento suave y constante con el que la cargaban.

-¿Sabes Leona?- preguntó la reina notando como la niña se despertaba en sus brazos- es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

-Perdón…- contestó con pereza acomodándose en el hombro- Diana es la elegida de la luna ¿No es así?- preguntó recordando lo que había escuchado.

-Así es.

-¿Eso significa que es una de las hijas de la luna como en el cuento?

-No lo sé… no creo que signifique lo mismo.

-Pero si Diana es una de las hijas de la luna… ¿Eso significa que fue enviada para amar a alguien que amaba a la luna? ¿Eso la convierte en un fragmento de corazón?

Ambas ya habían llegado a la habitación de Leona y la mayor dejó descansar a esta en la cama. Aun con sueño, los ojos de la niña la miraban expectante, curiosa por las nuevas dudas.

-¿Quién sabe?- terminó diciendo.

-Si es así… para ser un fragmento de corazón y ser enviada a amar… Diana es muy hostil… y odiosa.

La reina sonrió ante las ocurrencias y vio como la castaña cerraba finalmente sus ojos.

-Muy, muy…- seguía diciendo ya entre sueños- odiosa.


End file.
